Let It Be A Nightmare V2
by Scarlett Hyde
Summary: Things go downhill fast for a young British soldier when he finds himself a target of two very dangerous Assassins. Will he survive the two Assassins, or will this ordeal be his last? (Rated M for torture. Reboot of older version)
1. Chapter 1

177-

Near Boston

Dusk

Maybe it was a mistake to join the army. No, not maybe. No maybe in this thought. It **was** a bad idea. It didn't pay well, the food was horrible, the superiors were jerks, and no one liked you. Not to mention the fact that everyone seemed to want you dead or seriously wounded.

British soldier Kent Davis reflected his life decisions as he ran through the woods, trying to outpace his assailant.

She was a rebel female who was known as the Renegade, for she refused to submit to British authority. She heckled British troops and even kidnapped some according to rumor. More often than not, they were never seen again. No trace, no word, nothing. No wonder she had such a bad reputation.

Her age was impossible to guess, and nearly all of the details about her were rumors. Her attitude was said to be that of a cocky and sarcastic teenager. Yet at 6'2" she was taller than most in the British army. Taller than Kent, who measured 5'10" if he was being generous. Much to the 19 year old soldier's dismay, the Renegade was just as active during the day as she was at night. To make things worse, she was after him. What was even worse than that, he had lost his weapons in his mad dash to escape her.

His boots thumped against the tinder dry ground. He was trying desperately to stay ahead of the female. He didn't want to be another one of those soldiers who disappeared and never came back. Despite the horrible conditions in which he was forced to live, at least he _was_ alive.

 _If only_ , he thought, _I had not panicked at the tavern. I may have been able to avoid this situation._

He had been in the bar, alone, drinking some ale in a corner away from most of the other patrons. He had accumulated some off time and decided to get some alone time. He had no idea he'd been picked as a target.

As he ran, the scene played over again in his mind.

 _He sat there in the back, staring into his mug as he held it up to his lips. He was beginning to feel sleepy eager to get back to the fort and get a good night's sleep. Or maybe rent a room here. He didn't have to be back until tomorrow morning. Then, he felt someone staring at him. Glancing over the rim, he happened to meet the rebels's sharp amber gaze head on. He choked on his drink and spit a good deal back into the mug._

 _A sly, almost playful smirk appeared on the hooded female's face. She had three scars going across her mouth from right to left, giving her an especially sinister look. Her amber eyes seemed to gleam from under the hood._

 _A paralyzing fear locked up every muscle in Kent's body. Those eyes saw right through him and into his soul._

 _Her eyes darted left, towards the other patrons. She was no doubt looking for backup that Kent wished he had brought with him. Seeing nothing, she pushed herself up from her seat. Stepping around the table, the Renegade walked over. "Hey… got a minute, soldier boy?" Her voice was low and similar to a cat's purr._

 _Kent panicked. He sprang up from his seat, only to have his arm grabbed._

 _"_ _What's the rush?" she snickered, holding tight._

 _Kent tugged with all his might but could not escape. The female was not only taller, but much stronger. He was shoved back into his chair._

 _"_ _Now now, I just wanna talk. Stay a while, man." Her hands held tight to his shoulders and kept him seated._

 _Kent shivered under her stare. "What… What do you want from me?" he gasped._

 _She began to answer, but was briefly distracted by the door slamming open. Two soldiers rushed in, musket drawn._

 _"_ _Leave Private Davis alone!"_

 _"_ _Get back, damned rebel!"_

 _The Renegade snorted. "Tch. Rude much?" She did let go of Kent, however, and backed away._

 _The soldiers kept their guns aimed at the dangerous female. "Alright, rebel, you will-"_

 _"_ _Let me stop you right there," the Renegade spat, holding out a hand. "_ _ **This**_ _is what's gonna happen. I'm going to take this one," she pointed at Kent, "And you two will stand aside. If you don't, things are gonna get_ _ **real**_ _ugly_ _ **real**_ _quick."_

 _"_ _Yeah right!" the soldier on the right sneered. He pulled the trigger._

 _But the Renegade was no longer there. She had ducked and shot towards them. They didn't have a chance to re-aim before she took on both at once._

 _Kent's heart sank. His fellow soldiers were losing, one already unmoving on the floor. The Renegade was just about to knock out the other one when Kent decided to make his escape._

 _The soldier fled the tavern. He forgot to grab his musket._

So here he was, running blind through a rapidly darkening forest with no weapon and no backup. Yep, he was seriously rethinking joining the British army.

 _Why me? I don't have anything of value! What could she want?!_ Kent thought. Then it hit him as he ran across a small creek turned red by the dying sun. _The letters! Dear Lord, she's after the letters! I can't let her get them! If she does she'll kill me on the spot once she has them!_

Panic and horror filled his veins. He tried to push himself to go faster, but he was rapidly running out of energy. Quite literally.

Kent began to gasp for breath. His heart hammered as it tried to keep his supply of blood flowing. He fought his way up the hill and ran past massive boulders. Glancing behind him, eyes wide and mouth open to draw in air, he saw that the Assassin had taken to the trees. She was rapidly gaining on him running through the trees with practiced ease. With a cry of fear and desperation, Kent tried again to speed up. This only caused himself to stumble just as he reached the top of a gully.

A deep stream flowed gently along over mossy rocks at the bottom. Unable to regain his balance in time, he fell and rolled down the steep incline. He cried out in pain as he tumbled over rocks, branches, and roots.

Reaching the bottom, he crashed into the stream with a splash. The water drenched his wool coat and everything else from the waist down.

Kent thanked his lucky stars he didn't knock his head against a rock. He'd have been knocked out cold and the Renegade would have gotten him for sure. He scrambled to his feet and began to prepare himself for the climb up. A dull pain from the fall shot through his shoulders, head, and back. He turned his eyes up towards the top of the gully. Kent stopped dead in his tracks, horrified by what he saw.

There, highlighted by the dying sun, stood the Renegade herself, the sun glinting off her flintlock pistol.

The weapon was aimed directly at Kent's face.

 _No!_

* * *

 _Chapter one of the reboot! Hope y'all enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kent gasped in fear and fell backwards onto his rear in the cold stream. Kent's muddy brown eyes were wide and scared as he stared up at the rebel. His body shook, both from fear and the cold water that lapped at his lower ribs. He raised a hand in a feeble attempt to protect his face. He was at her mercy, and he could only hope she was in a clement mood. She might not be after the tavern brawl and him running away.

She didn't look the least bit worn out by the chase, her breathing relaxed and controlled, opposed to his frantic gasping. "So, thought you could outrun me, did you? Pfft, idiot," she scoffed, glaring down at the defenseless soldier. "You should have just stayed in the tavern, moron."

Kent could only stare at her in reply, mouth open in a breathless pant. He still could not wrap his mind around the fact he had been caught. That it was actually happening.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, come on up. You're coming with me." The Renegade motioned with her gun for him to start climbing up to her.

Kent shook his head, going backwards away from her. His body shook with fear. "N-No." He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes flew wide with horror. _D-Did I just tell the most dangerous creature in these woods, who has a gun pointed at my face, no?!_

Apparently the rebel was thinking the same thing. She raised an eyebrow at him and brought her gun up. She twisted it a couple of times, inspecting it, and then finally looked down at Kent from the corner of her eye. "You're really gonna argue with someone who's got a gun at your face? Darn, either you're really brave, or really dumb. Probably both! But hey, if you wanna argue I'm all ears." The Renegade flipped off her hood then shook her short sunset orange hair out. She then opened her arms wide in an accepting gesture.

Kent noticed the slightest twitch at the corners of her mouth and realized she was smirking again. _She's toying with me! She could easily kill me with the slightest tightening of her trigger finger, yet she's keeping me alive for amusement! She's enjoying this!_ Kent realized with dread. The blood roared in his ears.

Never before had he regretted joining the King's army as much as he did now. If he had never joined, he'd never been thrown into this situation. But what choice did he have? He would have quit had deserters not been killed. But they were. However, did it really matter now? Better a quick death by firing squad rather than a slow, torturous one at the hands of the monster the Renegade planned to take him to.

The female smirked down at him, giving a low chuckle when he stayed silent. "Changed your mind, huh? Smart kid. Well, I'm giving you 'til the count of 5 then I'm coming down there." She started to count down from 5.

Kent's heart raced and fear gripped his belly with icy talons. What could he do? If should he try to run either way the Renegade would simply jump down on top of him or even worse. She would shoot him. Perhaps, she was feeling merciful, she'd simply aim for his foot. Pretty big _if_. Kent was sure she'd aim for his leg.

He trembled as the Renegade neared the end of her countdown. Suddenly an idea sprang into his mind. At best he would buy himself time. At worst… he didn't really want to think about it.

He could only hope she didn't take him back to her mate. As much as Kent feared the Renegade, her mate was the one he _really_ feared. The stories of her mate's cruelty had chilled Kent to the core and had given him nightmares. Horrible, terrible nightmares. The events that took place in the nightmare weren't unlike what was happening to him now.

The countdown ended. "1. Ready or not, here I come." She slid down the slope and stood over Kent. "So, we doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

Kent, in a burst of desperation, used his legs to sweep hers out from under her. The action made her fall back against the gully bank opposite to the Brit, her head hitting the dirt with a thud. Shaking off the blow to the back of her skull, the Renegade opened her eyes in time to see Kent scramble back over the side of the gully bank. A low, sadistic chuckle rumbled in the rebel's throat. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and begin to change forms.

A tail and ears appeared and her anatomy morphed into that of a large, powerful feline. Her body trembled, her claws sliding out and digging into the dirt. The Renegade's short fur was a golden orange marked by long, slender black stripes. Her tail was long and lashed from side to side. Her sharp teeth bared in a feral smirk and another low laugh rumbled in her throat.

"Hard way then," she purred, "Alright then, Mr. Redcoat." Her glowing amber eyes snapped open with a growl from her throat. "Let's play!"

* * *

Second reboot chapter. YEET.

This chapter was admittedly not much different, but the next chapter shall have some more edits done.

Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Kent gasped for air as his legs burned and heart pounded. While his plan had worked for the meantime, it would take more than a little fall to stop the Rebel completely.

Kent had only postponed the inevitable. He knew from the reports that she could stay at a steady, fast run for hours. Kent, while strong and fairly athletic, could do a steady run for maybe 30 minutes. _Tops_.

She would eventually catch him.

Cold shards of fear stabbed his stomach. Kent realized, that due to his fall into the stream, the letters were ruined. Sure, he remembered the message, but that was just it. In order for the Renegade to obtain the information, he would have to tell her himself. If he refused to give the information, she would torture him for it. That thought that sent him running faster.

With what little breath he had, he screamed for help. "Help! Someone, please! I need help!"

It was useless. There was no one around this time of night. Other than an animal or another rebel that would probably be just as ready to hurt him.

Thankfully he ran out onto a road and could run without tripping through the brush. The road led him though a small group of houses. Kent nearly yelled in relief when he saw someone sitting outside on their porch. He ran up to them, out of breath and wild eyed.

"Please! Y-You have to hide me!" he begged them.

The colonist's eyes were narrowed and cold. "Who you runnin' from, boy?"

Kent gasped, "T-The Renegade!"

The colonist chuckled, but it was far from friendly. "Ol' Ren? We owe her and her mate our freedom from all you bloody backs. If handing you over can aid her in any way, then I'd be more than happy to let her get you." The colonist pushed himself out of his chair and, before Kent could blink, grabbed and aimed his musket at Kent. "Now… how about you just stay right there while she catches up to you."

Kent's heart sank. "You'd let me die just because I'm a British soldier?" he cried, backing away.

The colonist's eyes were void of pity. "That's exactly why I would."

Against the common sense that suggested for Kent to not try and run with a gun pointed at him, Kent turned to bolt.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. A massive, tiger patterned feline with long saber-like teeth and a short mane was advancing on him.

Sharp amber eyes flashed in the dark.

Kent had heard stories of the Rebel being a shapeshifter, but he never believed them. Until now. He screamed and bolted to the side.

She shot in front of him, down on her front paws almost akin to a playful dog. "Come on, soldier boy! Let's dance!" she called, tail lashing.

"Leave me alone! Please!" Kent pleaded, holding a hand in defense as he stumbled backwards.

"Sorry, Charlie!" she responded, then pounced. But she overshot, narrowly missing Kent as the soldier hit the dirt to avoid her.

Kent wasted no time and shot off down the road again.

The colonist aimed his gun, but the Renegade stopped him with a raised paw. "Don't." She went into a playful crouch. "I'm starting to enjoy this little game." She wriggled her hindquarters then, with a thrust of her hind legs, was off after the panicked and terrified soldier yet again. In all truth, Kent was actually starting to get on her nerves.

The Brit had gone into the woods again. By now, the sun had set and the forest was dark. Kent ran on practically blind as branches whipped at his face, leaving small cuts that trickled blood. Sparing a glance behind him, Kent cried out in fear as he saw her closing in.

Shifting his eyes proved to be a mistake and Kent ran headfirst into a low branch. He abruptly hit the dirt on his back, his vison wobbling and threatening to disappear completely. With a groan, Kent tried to sit up only to fall back down, his head swimming. A whimper bubbled in his throat as he saw the Renegade, who was back in her human form, approaching him.

"Well, congrats man. You officially failed in escaping," she chuckled, clapping slowly. Then she tilted her head like a curious feline. She gazed down at the stunned and injured Brit, who lay sprawled on his back like a turtle. "One thing you did achieve, though, is a bloody forehead." She knelt down beside Kent's head to get a better look at where a bruise was starting to form.

Kent tried to move away with what little strength he had, but the Renegade pinned one arm down. Now the only way he could roll was towards her, and that was the last thing he wanted. He tried to pull away, but could not muster then strength to do so. Even if he could have, it wouldn't have mattered. The Renegade was bigger and stronger, and would tackle him back down should he get up to run.

"Hey, come on now. I would think by now you'd've realized you can't escape," she said patronizingly. She reached behind her to grab something off her belt.

Fearing a knife or even her pistol, Kent cried, "P-Please don't hurt m-me! I'm s-sorry I ran, really!" He tried to tug away, desperation renewed.

The Renegade raised an eyebrow at his pleads. She pulled a soaked rag out from behind her. "Hurt you? I have no desire for that. And neither does he." She knew his true fear. "At least, as long as you cooperate with us." She held the rag in Kent's line of sight.

He looked at the rag and a slightly sweet, thick smell hit his nose, Kent realized that the cloth was probably soaked in some type of drug. She's _going to knock me out!_ His eyes widened and he struggled to free himself from her grip. "W-Wait! Please! Don't knock m-me out! Please! Please!" Kent screamed, struggling to escape the Rebel's grip. _No! No! Don't do it! Please!_

She placed her knee on his chest to hold him still. He tried in vain to push her off, but he was still far too weak. "Please, Renegade! Please!" Kent pleaded. He was staring to tear up. "I'll do anything, _anything_!"

"Easy kid. Just breathe in." She clamped the rag over his mouth and nose.

Kent held his breath and he tried desperately to get the rag off his face, but he couldn't. He turned his eyes up to the Renegade and begged silently for her to stop.

She showed no pity and pressed down with her knee on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs slowly. "Breathe and get it over with. Come on, soldier boy. Just stop fighting," she said, voice a low purr.

Kent looked up at her through the warm tears blurring his vision. Soon it was too much and Kent had to gasp for air. The resulting effect was immediate, and Kent felt himself losing consciousness. He fought the darkness, knowing it'd be his demise if he gave in, but it proved to be too much. He slowly lost feeling as tears carved a path down his cheeks. Finally he succumbed to the drug, and his eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams, soldier boy."

* * *

 _Hey! Next chapter!_

 _Told y'all I added some stuff._

 _Hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

"How long until he wakes up? I wanna get this over with."

"Patience, Ace. He'll wake up any second now."

"Good. The sooner we get this done the better."

Blurred and distorted voices flittered through Kent's hearing. He started to come to his senses, the process slow and painful as his head pounded. The voices, rough and almost animal-like, were far from reassuring. The first was harsh, impatient, and cold. The second was calmer than the first, but nonetheless uninterested in Kent himself. He realized he was sitting in a chair, his hands and ankles bound tightly.

Then the name spoken by the second voice registered.

 **Ace.**

 _A-Ace!? The Silent Slasher!? Oh no! Not him! Anyone but him!_

Unlike the Renegade, who had more than a few rumors surrounding her, the things whispered about the rouge male were pure fact. The thing what scared Kent the most, of all the terrible traits, was Ace's torture methods.

Tongues cut out, legs hacked apart, mouths sewn shut after arsenic was poured down the throat, ribs broken, hands cut off, men shot between the legs, eyes gouged out, severe beatings, and even worse things. Afterwards, Ace would tie his victims to a tree in the middle of the woods and leave them there to die.

As scared as he was the Renegade, Kent would much rather deal with her than Ace.

A low, whimpering groan escaped him when his forehead throbbed. He had no doubt there'd be a nasty bruise. He whimpered again and squirmed in the seat. The bonds were almost unbearable.

"Well, you were right. Looks like he's waking up. Welcome back to the land of the living, Bloody Back."

Kent opened his eyes hesitantly. He found himself in a dimly lit room in what he thought to be a cabin. It was warm as opposed to the chilly autumn air out side. Despite this warmth, Kent shivered madly as he took in the massive figure of Ace standing in front of him.

He was a 7'4" muscular male with a black sleeveless cloak and a huge axe strapped to his back. Ginger hair covered the space above his lip and shorter stubble lined his jaw. A horrible scar ran across his face.

Kent opened his mouth to scream in fright. He barely inhaled before Ace's massive paw clamped down over his mouth. It pressed tight, nearly covering Kent's nose as well. Kent stared up at Ace as he froze midscream and went silent apart from his rapid, unsteady breathing.

Ace's eyes were cold and void of pity or compassion. "I wouldn't advise screaming. It could be detrimental to your health, boy." He brought out a gun for effect, resting the barrel so it lightly touched Kent's chest.

Eyes wide, Kent cowered in the seat he was tied to and shook his head. Ace was even scarier than the rumors said. It was mainly his bonechilling growl of a voice and the piercing eyes. Kent whined in terror and dropped his eyes away from Ace's

"Ace, I think he got the message not to scream. You can let go of him now," the Renegade said, laying a hand on Ace's arm.

Ace glanced at her, then turned his electric blue glare back on Kent. "Did you?"

Kent nodded vigorously, keeping his eyes down to avoid the predator-like glare. He was terrified beyond all words.

"Look me in the eyes, lobster."

Kent initially didn't, but the hand pressed harder against his mouth. With a gulp, Kent lifted his eyes to meet Ace's as he shook hard with fear. He nodded as he cowered down.

Ace grunted and let go of Kent's mouth. He backed away and stood by the Renegade.

Kent's eyes darted between the two Rebels as he drew a shaky breath. He was so afraid they were going to kill him after they were done, he almost couldn't breathe.

Ace's sharp gaze raked over Kent. He narrowed his eyes, turned to the female. "I'll be back." With a glare in Kent's direction, he left the room.

Kent turned his gaze on the rebel still in the room with him. She looked down at the soldier with her arms crossed. Letting his eyes meet the female's, Kent whimpered. His eyes pleaded for her to let him go.

The Renegade simply raised an eyebrow then snorted. "Don't look at me like that," she said, pointing a finger at Kent.

"W-What are you g-g-going to do with me?" Kent asked. He trembled in his seat. "Y-You're not going to torture me… are you?"

"That depends on you. Now, I advise you strongly to do as my mate says, and do not lie. Trust me when I say he can easily tell in someone is lying," she warned the soldier, whose eyes grew wider.

"I'm back," Ace said as he reentered the room, carrying a small hunting knife.

At the sight of the savage looking weapon, Kent whimpered loudly. _No… please don't use that on me!_

"Let's get started," Ace growled, coming to stand beside his fellow rebel.

The Renegade nodded. "Right." She turned her gaze down towards Kent. His wide eyes were locked onto the hunting knife in Ace's hand. Renegade rolled her eyes. "Oi! Eyes on me." Kent jerked his head up at the bark. "We'll start simple, alright? What's your name?"

"K-Kent," Kent stuttered, wondering why she needed to know that.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slow. I can't understand you when your voice quivers like that. Now, how old are you?"

"N-Nineteen."

"That's young. Do you know why you're here?" It was Ace who asked this time.

"Um… you n-need inform-mation?" Kent guessed.

Ace smirked at him. "Exactly…" His voice resembled a cat's purr and scared the living daylights out of Kent.

The Renegade stepped forward, taking the soaked and torn letters. "I took the liberty of removing these from your person. Thanks to your dip in the stream, they're ruined. So, seems we have to get the information directly from you now. Hopefully, you'll be cooperative and let us know what was on these letters," she said, shaking them for emphasis. Some drops of water splattered on her face. With a frown, she shook them off. "Damn water."

The letters suddenly ripped and fell to pieces. The Renegade started down at them for a long time. She finally muttered, "Dadgum it, Gravity." She looked back up at Kent. "As I said, ruined. Now spill it."

 _I can't tell them! I can't! I'll be court martialed!_ "I-I-I don't know w-what was on them, I s-swear!" Kent stuttered, shaking his head.

"You ain't lying to us, are you?" Ace growled. His eyes shone with warning

"N-No," Kent said, but he made the mistake of looking down to the left. It wasn't entirely because he was lying; he was terrified to meet Ace's gaze. He'd wet himself if he tried.

Ace and the Renegade exchanged a glance. They knew he was lying. He knew what the letters said. Ace turned his gaze back onto Kent, blue eyes slightly angry. "Is that your final answer, Kent?"

Kent winced as his name was said. He whined, "Y-Yes."

Now, Ace was angry. He stalked forward until he was right in front of the British soldier. He kneeled down in front Kent and grabbed his jaw, forcing the terrified Brit to meet his eyes.

Kent yelped in fear as his jaw was grabbed. He froze as he met Ace's stare, his eyes wide and afraid.

"I'll ask again. Do. You. Know. What. Was. On. Those. Letters?"

Kent closed his eyes tightly. A whimper spilled from him, but he shook his head again

Ace let go of his jaw and raised to his full height, glaring down at Kent with fury in his eyes. "So, you wanna do things the hard way?" He turned to the Renegade. "Get the vial."

* * *

Well I hope I did a better job of describing Ace this time around.

*shrugs* Oh well. Qué cera cera and eso sí qué es. Pretty sure those mean "What will be will be" and "It is what it is".


	5. Chapter 5

Kent's face fell and the color drained. Renegade sent him a last glare then left, muttering under her breath. Alone with Ace, the redcoat panicked. Squirming against the bonds, Kent yelped. "Wait! Wait! What's she getting?!"

Ace just glared at him and snarled, "Shut up."

Kent whimpered, intimidated and frightened. He tucked his head in and shrank down.

Moments later the Renegade returned with a small vial of some murky liquid in her hand. "Ok, got it," she said, walking over to where Ace stood glaring at Kent.

"Got what? What is that!?" Kent yelped, eyes darting between Ace and the Renegade.

Ace ignored him and growled to Renegade, "Make sure he doesn't squirm around."

Kent's breath grew irregular and labored. "What are you doing? Please, someone answer me!" he pleaded, panic gripping his churning belly like a cougar's claws.

Ace took out his hunting knife and gripped the blade hard. "Shut him up!"

 _They're… they're going to attack me!_ Kent opened his mouth to scream for help.

He never got the chance as the Renegade covered his mouth from behind. "I'm sorry about this, kid, but you brought this on yourself."

Kent screamed, squirming in his seat as he tried in vain to escape from the massive killer coming at him with a knife.

"Hold his face steady," Ace growled.

Kent felt the female rebel grip his jaw and hold his head still. Attempting to beg, Kent pleaded with the two rebels to stop, but thanks to all his words were turned into muffled cries. His eyes met Ace's.

The killer's eyes were cold and harsh. "Time to teach you what happens when you lie to me, soldier boy," Ace snarled. He took his knife and placed it right under the inner corner of Kent's right eye.

Kent wailed for mercy from under the Renegade's tightly pressed hand.

A brief glimpse of pity crossed Ace's face like sunlight between clouds. Then his face twitched and it vanished.

The Brit felt the cold steel dig in and puncture the skin. It then tore a painful path across his cheek to under his right ear. Kent screamed in pain as tears started to leak from his eyes. Again he tried begging, but once again his cries fell on deaf ears. Blood began to drip from the wound and onto the Renegade's hand.

"Renegade, the vial," Ace said, holding out his hand to the Renegade.

Kent, terrified, tried to shake his head as pain shot through his face.

But Ace ignored him. He took the vial, opened it, and then looked Kent in the eyes, angry blue into teary and pleading brown. "This is for lying." Ace dripped some of the liquid, lemon juice by the smell of it, into Kent's wound.

An even burning pain ripped through the cut like a wildfire. Kent screamed in pain and screwed his eyes shut. He hadn't experienced a pain like this, and he could barely stand it. _Why didn't I just tell him what he wanted_?

"Look at me, you worthless rat." Kent forced open his eyes with a sob. Ace's eyes were no longer humanoid, but demonic. The pupil had taken a lighter shade that the now dark crimson iris. "Listen up, _Kent_. I don't appreciate it when people lie to me," he snarled in a low tone.

Kent trembled and shrank down away from those haunting eyes.

"So, once Renegade removes her hand, you will tell me what was on those letters, got it? If you don't..." Ace cut a small nick across Kent's right eyebrow and part of the top eyelid. "Then I will cut out your eye and pour lemon juice in the open socket. Got it?"

More tears spilled out of Kent's eyes as he nodded with a choking sob.

Ace smirked and patted the top of Kent's head. "Good boy."

Kent flinched and shut his eyes again with a whimper of pain as the right top eyelid stung. Another wave of pain stung his face and the salty tears did little to quell it.

Renegade removed her hand and came back around. She was shaking her head and muttering something again. She stood by Ace and looked down at Kent.

Kent looked at her again with a pleading expression as some blood dripped into the corner of his mouth.

She glared back, unsympathetic. "Hey, I warned you that he could tell you were lying. Yet you still lied." she growled.

"M-M-My commander s-said that i-if I was c-captured to not reveal the information o-or he'd k-k-kill me," Kent whimpered, speech broken.

"Well let me put it this way. If you don't tell us, and tell us now, I'm gonna make you scream for death," Ace snarled, causing Kent to shake terribly. By now the small gesture Ace gave with his knife across the throat was unnecessary.

"N-No please! Don't! I'll talk now!" Kent cried, shaking his head rapidly.

"Well… we're waiting, Kent," Ace spat. He crossed his arms and glared down at the soldier. "I'd really hate to scar the other side of that face of yours."

Kent shrank down. "I-I'll talk! Really I swear!"

"Then spill it," was Ace's gruff response.

Renegade gave Kent a half angry half scolding glare. "Best tell him the truth, Kent. He's mad enough already. A lie will guarantee you a missing eye. Just tell us the truth."

Kent whimpered, then told them what they wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Kent hugged his knees as he sat sobbing and whimpering. His back was pressed against the corner of the cell in which Ace had thrown him about five or ten minutes ago. There wasn't much in the cell. A cot, a small desk, and that was it.

The soldier was beyond scared. Almost beyond terrified. His scar throbbed with pain as he cried and trembled. He brought a hand up to the wound and lightly touched it. It came away bloody. Kent looked at the blood, then went back to hugging his knees. The two rebels brought Kent down here after he had told them about the letters. They didn't kill him…yet. After his refusal, Kent was just waiting for them to come down and kill him.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs alerted Kent to one of them approaching. He scrambled under the bed in the cell he was in in a frantic effort to hide. He could barely fit and in the back of mind he realized how foolish hiding under the cot.

The heavy boots stopped outside of his cell, and the door opened with an eerie creaking sound. The way it echoed around the basement in a way that sent chills down Kent's spine.

"Bloody Back, get out here."

Kent's heart stopped. Ace was down here. He bit his lip and stayed silent.

Ace waited, then his boots headed to the cot. Grabbing it with one hand, he lifted it up above his head. He glared down at Kent. "I said get out here," he growled.

Kent cowered and raised his hands. "Please! D-Don't kill me! I'm sorry I lied! Really!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you. Renegade wants to stitch up that wound I gave you, so come here," he said.

"I… I don't believe you."

Ace scoffed. " _You_ don't believe _me_? Excuse you, but out of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't lied. Therefore, we'll be going by what I say. And I say, get out here."

Kent slowly crawled out of the corner and made his way out without taking his eyes off Ace.

The killer set the cot down. Then, with a small smirk, he gave Kent's backside a small kick.

Kent yelped in fear and bolted out.

Ace followed him out, chuckling. He gazed down at Kent before turning around and head towards the stairs. "On your feet and come on."

Following on shaky legs, Kent kept a safe distance away as they climbed the stairs. The door creaked open and opened to reveal a long, darkened hallway. Two windows on the left let in shafts of moonlight that eerily shone on the dull wood and lit up the hall.

Kent whimpered and hesitantly followed Ace down the long dark hallway. "Are… Are you going to cut off my hands?"

Ace stopped dead and turned around. "No. Why? You want me to?" He smirked as he crossed his arms and looked down at Kent.

Kent was quick to protest. "N-no! It's just-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Ace waved his hand around. "But, you see, I only do that if they're _really_ uncooperative. Besides," Ace said with a shrug, "I cut off the last guy's hand so Renegade decided that I couldn't do any dismemberment this time." He poked a finger into Kent's chest. "You got lucky, soldier boy."

Kent whimpered and nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly, hand going to where Ace had poked him.

Ace snorted as he turned back around. "Don't thank me. Thank Renegade."

Kent made a mental note to do just that. He owed Renegade his life as of now.

Ace stopped outside of a door and blocked the exit. He crossed his arms and jerked his head towards the room. "Get in there."

Kent, walking almost in a crouch, approached the door. He cowered under Ace's glare and shuffled in the door. He was unwilling to turn his back on Ace, afraid the man might kick him again.

Ace rolled his eyes. "I might be a sadistic killer and a torturer, but at least I know not to wound a man if his back is turned."

 _Yet you would wound a man bound helpless to a chair that begs you for mercy?_ Kent thought. He looked around the room as he cowered against the wall. There was a cabinet with medical tools and an operating table which Renegade stood by.

She turned and looked at Kent as they entered. Seeing the needle in her hand, Kent whimpered and turned his eyes down to the floor.

Renegade narrowed her eyes at him. "Get over here, soldier boy."

Kent took a step backwards only for Ace to pick him up by his uniform collar. The action placed a sudden pressure at his throat and Kent yelped. "Ah! W-Wait!" he pleaded, hands reaching behind him to grab Ace's wrist.

Ace lifted him up so he was eye level. "What is it now, Kenny?"

Kent stammered a bit before finding his words. "I-Is it going to h-hurt?"

"Well, I'm poking a needle through your face, so probably. Had you just bloody done as I said you wouldn't have that scar," the female rebel growled.

Kent looked over at her and whimpered. "I… I'm sorry. Please… don't hurt me again," he begged as Ace carried him over.

Renegade huffed. "That was not our fault. You didn't comply, so we were forced to take measures to obtain the needed information. As for this," she held up the needle and thread, "This is necessary. I don't think you want that infected, do you?"

The Brit cast his eyes down. "No," he mewled.

Ace sat Kent down on the table then pinned his arms to his sides. Kent yelped and Ace growled, "Hush."

Kent flinched at the bark but sat still. He squeezed tears from his eyes as Renegade took his jaw and tilted his face up.

"This won't hurt a bit." The ginger killer behind Kent snickered as Renegade brought the needle towards his face. "It's gonna hurt a lot."


	7. Chapter 7

Kent screamed as the needle entered his skin near his jaw. It _hurt_!

Ace tightened his grip and snapped, "Suck it up, Kenny."

"I-It hurts!" Kent sobbed, crying.

"Too bad, it's your own damn fault," Ace growled, unsympathetic. "You shoulda just done as we asked the first time."

"I-I'm sorry! I c-c-couldn't… m-my commander- OW!" Kent yelled in pain as Renegade pulled some of his skin together.

"Ace, find something to tie him down with. I can't stitch his face with him squirming," Renegade muttered, gripping Kent's jaw to hold his head still.

"We got the board," Ace pointed out.

"What board?! Wait! What's he getting?!" Kent screamed, struggling in Ace's grip.

"One more outburst and I will cut out your tongue!" Ace snarled.

Kent whimpered as he locked eyes with Renegade. "Renegade, please! Please! Don't let him! Please don't let him cut out my tongue!" Kent begged the female rebel.

Renegade glared at him. "If you don't shut up them _I'm_ gonna cut your tongue out!" she snarled.

Kent's eyes flew wide with dismay as he realized both rebels were angry at him. He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry…" he whined pathetically.

Renegade sighed. "Just be quiet. When you speak it pulls on the skin I'm trying to stitch back together. You are only hurting yourself. So shut your trap!"

Kent simply whimpered, then flinched again as the needle pulled at his skin.

Renegade snapped. "Alright! That's it! Ace, I'm getting the board. Keep him here."

Kent panicked, face paling. "No! Please! Renegade-"

Ace barked, "Shut up!"

Renegade glared at Kent then raised her gaze to meet Ace's. "Hold him while I get the board," she growled, and Ace nodded as he gripped Kent's arms so tightly they began to hurt.

"O-Ow! Please…" Kent whimpered quietly, trying not to upset Ace anymore as Renegade left the room.

Ace only tightened his grip on Kent, resulting in pain shooting through his arms. "Hold still, you worm!"

Renegade came back in carrying a long board with rope hanging off. Ace lifted Kent up as Renegade placed the board down on the table. Ace then sat Kent back down on it and forced him onto his back.

"W-Wait! Wait please! What are you doing?!" Kent asked, trying to sit back up, but Ace grabbed his throat and squeezed, forcing the man back down.

"One more word and we will forget sewing up your wound and sew your mouth instead!" Ace roared. "Can't you understand what stay still means?!"

Kent grabbed his arm, choking. Wheezing a cough, he whimpered and tried to pull Ace's hands off his throat. However, Renegade grabbed both of his arms and tied them down to the board, then tied his legs and waist down as well. What she didn't notice was Ace's eyes had gone red again and he was tightening his grip on Kent's neck, slowly choking the redcoat.

"Ok Ace, get his- Ace! You're killing him! He can't breathe! Ease up!" Renegade exclaimed, and indeed the soldier was struggling for air, eyes wide and terrified. Ace didn't let up, his grip tightening even more as his eyes blazed with fury.

"P-Please!" Kent gasped, the edges of his vison growing blurry as he stared to lose consciousness.

Renegade grabbed Ace's arm gently. "Ace. Ace, listen to me. Calm down, relax. Easy, easy," she said softly, and Kent, who was turning an odd shade of blue, felt the grip on his throat lessen slightly. However, it wasn't in time as Kent's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out, slumping against the board.

Renegade looked down at the unconscious Kent, eyeing his neck where bruises from Ace's grip were starting to appear. Ace, from his position behind her, chuckled nervously as she turned a half annoyed half exasperated glare onto him.

"Look what you did. The lad's unconscious and has got bruises on his neck. Great job, Acey."

"Well, er, at least he'll say still now," Ace chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Renegade glared at him for a few brief moments, then heaved a sigh and looked back down at the unconscious Brit, who moaned in pain despite being dead to the world.

"Ah jeez. Still… I really wish you hadn't have done that. Oh well. Might as well get this done before he comes to." Renegade walked over and undid the leg straps.

"Why are you worried about him anyway, Renegade? He's the enemy!" Ace exclaimed,

"But a helpless enemy. Sure he refused to tell us at first, but he didn't do it just to spite us. His commander would have killed him if he hadn't at least put up some fight. I also think he was worried we'd kill him once we were done with him, so he tried to stall." She paused, mulling something over. She decided against mentioning it. "At any rate, once I'm done stitching up his wound, I want you to take him down stairs and get him a water glass," Renegade instructed as she began to sew up Kent's jagged wound, causing the Brit to give small cries of pain.

"What if he tries to run?" Ace growled, heading towards the wall.

"Rough him up a bit, but don't kill him," Renegade replied, briefly stopping to point a finger at Ace's broad chest. "I don't want another dead man on my conscious, thank you very much."

Ace sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Fine, I won't kill him." Then he lowered his voice.

" _Yet_."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for delay! Got busy with other stories. ^^;**_


	8. Chapter 8

A low groan escaped Kent. He slowly regained consciousness after being knocked out for the second time that night. His head was swimming and his mouth parched and dry. Thankfully, the pain in his cheek had subsided. For a moment, Kent forgot where he was and what had happened to cause him pain in his face.

Then he remembered.

The memory of Ace glaring down at him while his massive paws tightened like a noose around his neck blazed in his mind. He couldn't breathe. Everything was going dark. The last thing he saw was Ace's eyes blazing a fierce red.

Kent sat bolt upright with a scream, hands grasping his throat in panic. No hands, just tender bruises.

After Kent breathed a small sigh of relief, his face fell again. He was back in the basement, sitting on the bed he hid under earlier. His hand went to the scar on his cheek, and he found it had been stitched up.

 _Renegade must have done it after Ace choked me out_ , Kent thought.

Looking to his left, Kent saw a small glass of water on the small table by the bed. There was also a note next to the water glass. Taking the note, he unfolded it and began to read.

 _If you're reading this, you must be awake. Don't get your hopes up, soldier boy, this means nothing. If it weren't for Renegade, I'd have killed you long ago. You're probably wondering why there was a cloth around your mouth. Simple. Knowing you, you probably woke with a scream, since you're such a pathetic excuse for a man. Renegade is asleep, and I don't want her woken up. She's the one who got you that water glass. Make no mistake, I still hate your guts, but she's much nicer than me, so she convinced me to leave you alone. If you stay put that is._

 _Now, the door to your cell isn't locked, but I HIGHLY recommend you stay put until Renegade comes to get you in the morning. If not, well… use your imagination._

 _Your "friend",_

 _Silent Slasher aka Ace_

By the time he finished the letter, Kent's hands were shaking and covered in a cold sweat. _Cloth? What cloth?_ he thought. There had been nothing around his mouth. Another thought struck him.

If Renegade was asleep, then he was alone with Ace. The ginger rebel made it _quite_ clear he wanted Kent dead.

 _He's baiting me! He knows I will try to escape! If he catches me trying to escape, he'll kill me! But… if I don't get out of here, they'll hurt me again for sure! I… I gotta try to get out_ , Kent thought, standing on shaky legs as his heart pounded. He proceeded to slowly open the cell door, wincing when it let out a loud creaking groan that echoed around the basement.

"Damn, thought you would have learned."

Kent froze, heart stopping, and dropped to his knees. "Wait! N-No please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Kent cried, shielding his face as terror filled him and made him sick. _This is it. I'm going to die_.

"I'm not Ace, soldier boy."

Renegade stepped out from the shadows. Something was different, however. Her lower legs were now feline, and she sported a long, twitching tail. Two ears stuck up from her hair. The fur was the same as it had been on her beast form. Kent had known she was a Hyde, the shapeshifting proved that, but he didn't know the tales of the tail and ears were true. Until now. "R-Renegade!" Kent gasped, brown eyes wide.

"What's up, Kent?" she asked, walking forward towards the cowering soldier, who began to scramble backwards away from her.

"W-Wait please!" Kent cried, holding his hands towards the female with his palms out.

"Relax. It's not possible to kill someone in dream," Renegade said as she stopped at the cell entrance and crossed her arms.

"Wha?" Kent whimpered, confused. _Dream? What is she talking about?_

Renegade pointed to the bed, and Kent followed her finger. He when he saw himself still lying there, a cloth over his mouth.

"Aye, we're both asleep. Now, I'm here to tell you that should you decide to make an escape attempt and you're caught, I can't save you from Ace's wrath. Just be warned, Kent, he'll do much worse than nick your face with his knife," Renegade said, then turned and headed towards a wall.

"Wait!" Kent called hesitantly after the rebel.

She turned around. "Aye?" she asked, her tail swishing side to side.

"Thank… Thank you for the water," Kent said meekly.

Renegade dipped her head with an ear twitch. "No problem," she said.

"W-Why would you waste water on someone you're only going to k-k-kill?" Kent asked.

Renegade sighed. "Kent, I don't want you dead. In fact, the reason I told you not to lie earlier is because I didn't want you hurt," Renegade said, her confession causing Kent to gasp.

"You… You didn't?"

"Not at all. See, you needed stiches, otherwise the wound would get infected and it could spread to your eye. That'd leave you blind. Despite the claims about me being heartless, I do have a soft spot for scared and wounded men. Ironic, huh? Now, do us all a favor and stay the hell down here. Ace is craving blood tonight. Specifically, redcoat blood. You're the only redcoat for miles. Know what that means?"

Kent whimpered, "I have no one to s-save me, and i-if he c-catches me trying to esc-cape he'll murder me?"

Renegade nodded. "Aye... quite brutally in fact. You've pushed his buttons far too much. He's angry now. That is not a good thing. He may spare you, but I'm not sure. He's unpredictable. Keep in mind we have absolutely no reason to keep you alive now. So, tread carefully. Each step could easily be your last," she said, then blinked.

As soon as she blinked, Kent woke up, this time for real, and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. He reached up and pulled the cloth off, thinking back on Renegade's words.

 _Ace will kill me if he catches me. Renegade was right. They have no reason to keep me alive. But... But I can't take any more pain! I'll have to risk an escape_ , Kent thought, opening the door again and heading for the stairs.

Renegade's warning rang in his ears, but he had to get out of there. He knew, with certainty, Ace would kill him anyway, despite Kent saying put or not. He was essentially a dead man. Opening the basement door quietly he poked his head out, looking down the long dark hallway with terror. Seeing nothing but darkness and moon shafts, he slipped out of the door and crept down the hall way towards the living room of the cabin where the door out was. As soon as he stepped into the room he heard a grunt. He turned to the couch and nearly screamed.

Ace's massive form was sprawled on the couch, arms crossed. The ginger rebel's axe rested on the table next to him.

Kent was about to drop to his knees and beg for his life when he realized that Ace was fast asleep, soft snores drifting across the room. Occasionally his foot would twitch or he'd mutter something unintelligible.

Clutching the area over his heart, Kent tiptoed over towards the door. _That was close. I actually might make it! Yes! Once I'm out of here I have to find help_ , Kent thought, almost at the door.

As his right hand rested on the door knob, a heavy paw came down on his left shoulder and gripped so hard Kent thought it'd break. A burst of hot air brushed past Kent's ear, causing the horrified soldier to wet his pants as he recognized Ace's snarl.

"Going somewhere, **_Kent_**?"

* * *

 _ **Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear.**_  
 _ **Kent, you done messed up. YOU DONE GONE AND DUG YOUR GRAVE.**_  
 _ **Why didn't you just listen to Ace's friendly *sarcasm* little letter? Or even Renegade for that matter?!**_

 _ **Either way, you in some deeeep shit.** _


	9. Chapter 9

As Kent opened his mouth to scream in pure terror, a massive hand was clamped over his mouth. He was spun around and slammed into the door, a hand wrapped around his throat. Kent's brown eyes flew wide as his gripped the arm of the hand around his neck.

Ace's face was maybe four inches max from his face. The ginger rebel's hot breath blew into Kent's face as he growled, a snarl distorting his face as he bared his teeth. "Well?" he hissed, tightening his grip on Kent's throat.

Unable to reply as Ace's hand was clamped tightly over his mouth, all Kent could do was cower under Ace's red eyed glare. He tried to whimper a feeble apology.

"Now, we're gonna do this nice and simple. No fuss," Ace said and a cruel smirk appeared on his face as he pulled a gun from his belt after releasing his death grip on Kent's mouth.

Kent's eyes widened and he shook his head as he scrabbled with his feet at the wooden floors.

"Now, should you scream once I remove my hand, I will shoot your brains out, got that?" Ace growled, and Kent nodded fearfully. Ace released Kent's throat and mouth, causing the Brit to collapse to the ground, coughing and wheezing. Remaining on his knees, he begged Ace for mercy, but the ginger rebel was having none of it.

"Get up," he snapped, and Kent shakily stood, his knees threatening to fail him any second. Ace snorted. "Pathetic," he growled, then started to walk behind Kent, who started crying.

"P-P-P-Please…" he tried, voice broken and wavering.

Ace scoffed as he bound Kent's wrists behind him, jerking the rope tightly. "You shouldn't have tried sneaking out. I warned you, didn't I?" He grabbed Kent's uniform collar with one hand after he'd holstered his pistol, then grabbed the back of the man's belt and lifted him off the ground.

Kent whimpered as he was carried parallel to the floor, "Please d-don't drop m-m-me!"

"Hush, wouldn't want to wake Renegade up now would you?" Ace said in a mockingly patronizing tone.

"W-Why are you d-doing this? P-Please, I've never d-done anything wrong!" Kent pleaded quietly.

"Bull shit. I have a reason for everything I do. I'm doing this because you couldn't obey the simplest order to stay put. Now shut up and maybe I won't throw you down the stairs as hard," Ace muttered.

"Wait! Wait!" Kent said, trying to stand as Ace opened the door that led down to the basement.

"What?"

"Don't throw me down the stairs, please! I'll do whatever, just have mercy!" Kent pleaded with wide eyes as he was held above the wooden stairs.

Ace simply chuckled. "Fine, I won't _throw_ you," the rebel said, setting Kent down then untying his hands.

But then Kent was shoved from behind, resulting in him falling down the stairs. Landing in a heap at the bottom, ribs sore and possibly bruised, Kent struggled to draw in a breath as it had been knocked from him. As he made to stand up Ace's fist caught him under the jaw and caused him to go flying across the room and crash into a table. The table broke under Kent's weight as Ace started to walk towards the wounded British soldier, who tried to scramble away but was too wounded to do so.

"Oh come on, where's that British fighting spirit?" Ace said, then planted a light kick to Kent's ribs.

Kent coughed, wheezing as his ribs stung from both the kick and the trip down the stairs. He was too scared and too winded to answer, and his jaw hurt like crazy from where Ace socked him. Turning his eyes up towards Ace, Kent feebly raised a hand up in a surrendering gesture. A small trickle of blood from where he had bitten his tongue ran out of the corner of his mouth.

"Get up, we're gonna have a little brawl, me and you. Let's see who the stronger man is since you British are oh-so powerful," Ace said with a smirk as he stepped back, shrugging off his cloak and tunic underneath to revel a muscular torso crisscrossed by horrible scars. One long blade scar ran across his belly.

Kent realized he had no choice. He had to fight, or Ace would kill him. Shakily, he tried to get to his feet, but his arms gave out and he collapsed in a heap.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Bloody Back? Get up!" Ace growled, rolling his shoulders as he cracked his neck.

"I… I can't," Kent whimpered in a small voice, emphasizing his point with a feeble attempt at getting up.

Ace walked over and used his foot to roll Kent onto his back, and then he peered down at the man. He narrowed his eyes as his nose twitched at the rank fear scent coming from Kent. Looking the Brit over, he realized that he was telling the truth and couldn't get up, much less fight. He frowned.

Kent stared up at him in terror as warm tears streamed down his face. "Ace… please."

"Huh, I guess you learned to not lie to me. Imagine that. At least you learned something," Ace remarked, almost appearing calm for a moment. His eyes were also blue again. "Alright. I think you've learned your lesson. And, seeing as how you're in no condition to fight, I think I'll just have some fun with you instead," Ace purred, eyes flashing.

"P-Please don't k-k-kill me … I beg you. Please. I d-don't want t-to die," Kent wheezed, wincing as his ribs stung when he drew a breath.

Ace remembered something Renegade had told him once. She had just prevented him from killing a wounded redcoat with his blade, and was, to his vast surprise and the wounded man's relief, tending to the soldier's injuries. Ace had asked her why she didn't let him kill the soldier after the redcoat had attacked them first. Her response was that he, the soldier, surrendered and should be given mercy. Ace had pointed out that she had teased another one of the soldiers, who was now knocked out, with threats to torture him out despite him begging her not to.

 _Aye, he did beg. So I spared his life. If someone raises the white flag or asks for mercy, I give it to them. Even if they attacked me first, I spare those who surrender as long as they are respectful once defeated. Sure, I toy with them, but no permeant damage is inflicted. This man had surrendered and begged for you to spare his life. Toying and even some roughing up is fine, but there is a point when you need to know to stop_.

Ace snapped back to the present, looking down at Kent who looked back with pleading eyes as blood dripped from his mouth. Reaching down to grab Kent's throat and lift him to eye level, Ace held the gasping soldier, who had grabbed onto Ace's arms in an effort to lessen the pressure on his throat.

"Alright, fine. You twisted my arm. I won't kill you. But… I will have some fun before the sun rises. Don't worry… I'm just gonna rough you up a bit."

Kent's eyes went wide as the pressure on his throat began to slowly increase, leaving him gasping harder and harder for breath each inhale. Right before the soldier passed out, the grip around his neck loosened and he fell to the floor, coughing. Clutching his throat, Kent gulped in a great lungful of air, eyes and mouth wide.

Ace kneeled down in front of him, but didn't go to grab the soldier.

After gasping for perhaps a minute, Kent whined, "Ace… I'm sorry I tried to escape. Really! Please, just let me g-"

"Ah ah ah, that's no fun! Where's the fun in simply letting you go? But I will make you a deal," Ace said, causing Kent to look at him with hopeful eyes. "See that tunnel entrance over there?"

Kent looked over and saw the gaping hole in the far wall. "Y-Yes."

"There is a sprawling mass of tunnels beyond that. You and I are going to play my favorite game, tag. If you can avoid me and not get tagged by me within the next hour, I will let you go free." He hauled Kent to his feet. "However, if you don't succeed," Ace said, shoving Kent towards the tunnel opening, "You remain here for good. We won't take you back. We won't let you go. Got it?"

Kent, wide eyed, nodded. "Y-Yes, s-sir," he whimpered.

Ace grinned. "Good. Now… you have a 40 second head start. Ready? Set? _Run_."

* * *

 ** _Welp, Ace certainly was less than thrilled. But at least he did show some mercy._**  
 ** _So see? Ace isn't a completely evil, heartless monster. Actually he isn't at all. Kent just ticked him off. A lot._**  
 ** _Solution?_**  
 ** _LET'S PLAY TAG!_**

 ** _This chapter was a little odd to write because the old story this is a reboot of a story was my first time writing with Ace and he was quite a bit more aggressive and violent back then. After exploring his character more, I realized Ace is only mean if you wrong him. And certainly not to the extent he is in the old LIBAN._**

 ** _This chapter is actually two mashed together. I decided to nix the original Ch. 10 due to it being not in line with Ace's true character._**

 ** _*Also, due to new developments on Kent's character (or I guess to better validate his almost cowardly behavior), his age is now 19._**


	10. Chapter 10

Kent ran into the tunnel, panic and terror driving him on. He didn't want to be stuck with the two rebels forever, for he was sure every day would be a living hell full of torture and beatings. He couldn't take it. He _wouldn't_ take it. An odd sense of determination filled him and he ran faster, straining his eyes to see in the dim light of the tunnel. He stumbled, falling to the ground with a thud. Shaking the dirt off, he scrambled to his feet and started running again.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

The soldier stifled a cry of fear. Kent turned right at a tunnel split, then turned another corner and found a dead end staring him in the face.

"No!" he rasped, terror and despair turning his legs to jelly. He staggered, then fell to the ground. Covering his face with his hands, he began to sob. His sobs were so loud he didn't hear the dull thump of Ace's footsteps as the Rebel crept up on him. "Please be a nightmare! Wake up, Kent! Wake up!" Kent cried, tears streaming down his face.

He nearly passed out from terror as Ace's voice purred next to his ear, "What's wrong, Kenny? Miss your wakeup call?"

Kent screamed and spun around, falling onto his rear. Ace was kneeling on knee with his arm resting on the other. "No, please!" Kent screamed, holding up a hand to protect his face.

Ace tipped back his head and laughed. "Please no what?" he asked, turning his sharp gaze back to Kent.

"Don't kill me!" the soldier gasped, crawling backwards.

"Kill you?!" Ace exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. He gave a hurt look and asked in an offended tone, "Why ever would I do something like that?" Then he smirked. "I mean... besides the fact you're a redcoat and the fact you've been a pain in the ass all night?" he asked, standing up to tower over Kent.

Kent couldn't believe he'd already lost, but he had. Ace had caught him. He was stuck with them forever. He bowed his head, waiting for Ace to haul him back and torture him until he could scream no more. However when Ace didn't grab him, he raised his eyes. To his shock, Ace was gone. Kent got up, stumbling before finding his footing. Where had the rebel gone? It was if he had simply vanished! Kent quickly found that was not the case.

Ace's breath brushed past his ear. "You know, I haven't tagged you yet!"

Screaming in fright, Kent bolted. He went the opposite way this time, then came to yet another crossroads. He turned right. Another dead end. Kent nearly screamed. _Again?! Wait! There!_ A small indention curved back in the wall, just big enough for Kent to squeeze himself into. He quickly squished himself into the small space and held his breath.

Sure enough, Ace's heavy footfallls echoed down the hall. "One two… Acey's comin' for you," the rebel sang in a sweet tone that sent shivers down Kent's spine.

Kent bit his lip to avoid crying out in fear. He would not give himself away. He would not.

Ace's boots came into view and stopped right outside Kent's little hiding place. "Kent," Ace called in a singsongy voice. "C'mon, little buddy. I won't hurt ya."

Bullshit. Kent knew that was a lie. He couldn't prevent the small sneeze brought about by the dust blowing around. Immediately his hand went to cover his mouth and nose, but it was too late. Ace had heard him.

The rebel's boots stopped right outside Kent's hiding place. Slowly, Ace kneeled to where he could look Kent in the eyes. "Boo," he said, a cruel smirk on his face. "You're down to one chance, Kenny. Best make it count."

Kent pressed himself as far back into the small crevice as he could go, but he was still well within the towering Rebel's reach. Breath heavy and panicked, Kent felt his foot slip against the rock. With a wail, the Brit fell back and hit his head. His vision went dark briefly before it swam back into focus.

Ace shook his head. "You're a mess, Kent. A lying, disobedient mess. Now, I suggest you make this last run count," he growled, and stepped back. When Kent didn't move from his spot, Ace sighed. "I'm giving you another chance to run. I suggest you, you know, go now."

Kent, head throbbing, scrambled out and bolted. With the hit to his head he was disoriented and dazed. He stumbled into walls and over rocks in his drunken dash. Suddenly the sound of rushing water echoed down the tunnel towards him. _An underground river? Maybe it leads out_! Straining his ears, Kent noticed the sound was coming from the right at a tunnel split. A new sense of determination filling his veins, Kent forced his tired legs to move faster.

"Kent! Not that way!" Ace yelled, but there was not a trace of the usual teasing cruelty. If anything, he sounded… worried? That must mean it was the way out!

Ignoring Ace's warning, Kent ran faster until the tunnel opened up to a large cave. Midway across was a fast flowing river. The banks were solid rock and went from the cave floor down 20 feet to the fast flowing, dark water. The river was 6 feet across. _I might be able to jump_! Kent thought. Gathering the strength in his legs, he launched himself off the ledge towards the opposite side. His finger barely managed to grasp the edge as the rest of him dangled above the rushing river.

Kent gave a cry of despair trying desperately to hold onto the rock made slippery by the river's spray. "No! I can't die like this! I can't!" Kent yelled, looked back down behind him.

"Then grab my hand!"

Kent looked up and couldn't believe who he saw.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett Hyde.

The famed (or infamous) Alphian who often hung around Boston and the surrounding woods. She was also known as the Shadow Demon due to her preference to remain hidden in the shadows and strike from them.

She was similar to Renegade in that she sported a long tail, animal lower legs, and two feline ears. As opposed to Renegade, her base fur was black and the stripes white. She wore a long black cloak, the hood pulled down exposing her face and light ginger brown hair, long black pants, and a belt with a flintlock holstered to it.

How had she gotten down here and why was she here? Did these tunnels stretch all the way to Boston or other places? Could this be Ace's way of sneaking in without ever being seen?

His feet slipping against the wet rock brought Kent back to the situation at hand. "Scarlett!" Kent called up desperately, "Help!"

The blue eyed female was reaching down towards him, hand extended. "Grab on!" she yelled again.

Kent grasped her hand just in time, for his feet lost their purchase on the rocks. "Ah! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

"Working on it, mate!" Scarlett yelled through her teeth. With a grunt, she threw her body weight back and Kent went with her.

The pair tumbled backwards, rolling a few meters before coming to a stop. Scarlett was beneath Kent and luckily so, for she was even bigger than Renegade. She must have a foot on Kent minus a few inches, and was as broad shouldered as some of the older soldiers in Kent's battalion.

"Oi, redcoat! Offity off!" Scarlett said, pushing at Kent and rolling him off her.

Kent willingly let himself be shoved off, overwhelming joy flooding him since now he had someone who could possibly protect him from Ace. Although she was not a Tory and was a firm believer in colonial rights, Scarlett was known for being on peaceful or even friendly terms with most of the army in the event of a soldier needing help.

He cowered by her and cast an anxious glance at the tunnel he had come from. Scarlett's hand grabbed his jaw without warning and turned his head back to face her. Kent gulped, brown eyes darting between her ice blue ones. They narrowed and the Alphian's ears fattened. "Mason do this to you?" she asked with a growl, letting the soldier's jaw go.

Before Kent could speak, and ask who Mason was, Ace emerged from the tunnel on the opposite from the two. Kent screamed and hid behind Scarlett. "Don't let him get me! Please, Scarlett!"

Scarlett didn't address him, but wrapped her tail around him in a comforting gesture. She yelled at Ace, "Stop right there, Mason!"

The Furyan stopped just on the other side of the river. He called back, "Aw, c'mon, Scarlett! I'm just playing tag!"

"Oh! And what kind of tag involves scaring nineteen year old soldiers and causing them to almost fall into a rushing river?" Scarlett snapped, baring her teeth.

"You nearly killed me for no reason!" Kent accused, pointing a finger at Ace from his safe place behind Scarlett. A small thought nagged at him. Ace's real name was Mason?

Ace's eyes burned into his, going from playfully cruel to angry. "Had you just done what I asked and did not lie, we wouldn't have hurt you! That scar is your own damn fault!" he snarled. Apparently being accused of hurting another man for the sheer pleasure of it was offensive to the Furyan.

"At least I'm loyal to my country!"

Wrong choice of words.

Ace's eyes blazed. "That does it!" Ace's usual voice was gone. In its place was the savage snarl of a furious wolf. "You're mine, Kent!" He looked poised, ready to leap over and throw Kent back down to the river below.

Kent realized calling him a traitor was a _really_ bad idea too late. Even from across the gap, Kent could hear the savage growl in Ace's throat. His eyes widened and he realized he had gone too far. "Wait! Wait! I d-didn't mean it!" Kent protested.

"Yeah right!" came the snarled reply.

Scarlett saw Ace's muscles tense. "Mason! No!" she ordered.

The Furyan, eyes now red, must not have heard through his haze of anger. He made the gap in one leap and dove to the right to skirt around Scarlett.

Kent backtracked to the left with a scream. If Ace got his hands on Kent again, not even Scarlett herself could help him. Ace would tear him apart. A single small gash under his eye would be the least of his problems.

He went back too far.

His foot slipped and Kent felt himself falling backwards. He tried to regain his balance as Ace made it around Scarlett. He locked eyes with the killer.

Time slowed and something strange happened. Ace's eyes washed with blue, drowning out the red. A look of confusion, then shock, then almost regret filled his face.

Before Kent could ponder the change, he fell down to the river below. He hit the water on his back, the impact driving the air from his lungs. The current was fast to grab him and pull him under. Kent panicked and nearly sucked in a lungful over water. He managed to stop himself last minute and tried to fight his way to the surface.

He thought he heard Scarlett yell him name. There was a low echoing thud, and through the swirling water he believed he saw someone trying to make their way over. Suddenly his head hit a rock, and it all went black.

Kent sat upright with a scream. He took in a large gulp of what thankfully was not water. He breathed heavily, eyes wide. His slowly began to calm, and at the same time go red in the face, for he was back in the tavern with all the patrons staring at him as if he'd gone mad. He was in the back, with a mug of ale on the table in front of him. His clothes were damp, but it was raining outside. He breathed a sigh of relief.

It was a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Oi, mate. Keep it down, would you?"

Kent looked over at the patrons, ears burning. "S-Sorry. Bad dream," he apologized. Despite his embarrassment, he was overjoyed to be alive. Overjoyed that the entire, horrible experience was nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

The door to the tavern opened and two of Kent's squad mates walked in. Upon seeing their friend at the back, they walked over.

"Kent! There you are!" one of them, a lean blond, called as he approached with his shorter and stockier friend, who had black hair.

"Jerry, Tod. You will not believe the nightmare I just had…" Kent trailed off. Both Jerry and Tod were staring at him with wide eyes.

Specifically, his face.

The right side of his face.

Under his eye.

A sickening sense of dread tightened his chest. "Guys?" he ventured, beginning to panic. "W-What's wrong?"

"Kent…" Tod, the black haired man, rasped, "What happened to your face?"

Kent's face went pale. _No… no it couldn't be. That was a nightmare! That was a nightmare!_

Nevertheless, Kent slowly reached up and felt the skin under his eye. There was a rough line that ran from his nose to his jaw.

Right where Ace had scarred him with the knife.

Kent began to breathe heavily, body trembling.

It hadn't been a dream.

It hadn't been a nightmare.

It had been **_real_**.

Kent screamed.

* * *

But the story was supposed to be updated tomorrow!  
Well I had extra time (aka I avoided my Pre Cal) and I went ahead and finished editing the chapter.

So here it is. The ending of Kent's adventure.  
Talk about a double plot twist! I love jerkin' y'all around with those, don't I?

Anywho... trivia about the original and this one!

 **Kent was originally gonna get his head sliced off at the end.** **Yeah he died.**

Then it changed to a "bad dream" as I worked with Ace's character more (and got attached to Kent). Ace would have whispered in his ear at the end "You're wrong, Kent. It wasn't a dream" (like that freaky ass Other Mother from Coraline).

And THEN it changed to Kent waking up after being knocked out but he'd wake up in the cabin, Ace right beside him.

Then, finally, it ended as this. He wakes up in the bar after being rescued from the river.

Also... the nightmare might be over, but trust me... Ace and Kent are not done with each other yet. Keep an eye out for An Eventful Reunion! I'll even give you a teaser next "chapter" if you are interested!

Feedback and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
